


Bobby's Under the Weather

by moondoughmidoreee



Category: Fence (Comics)
Genre: Fever, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondoughmidoreee/pseuds/moondoughmidoreee
Summary: Dante knew that Bobby would never want to miss a single day at school, but today was a different day. A very odd day. Because today, Bobby had a fever.
Relationships: Bobby Rodriguez/Dante Rossi
Kudos: 10





	Bobby's Under the Weather

Dante Rossi started his day early. He always did. His schedule has never changed unless something came up. Like today.   
He noticed that his bubbly roommate, Bobby Rodriguez, hadn’t woken up yet. This confused him. He checked the digital clock on Bobby’s nightstand. Six-thirty, he thought, how is he not up yet? And with that thought, he knew that there was something wrong.   
Dante knew that Bobby would never want to miss a single day at school, but today was a different day. A very odd day. Because today, Bobby had a fever.  
When Dante lay a hand on Bobby’s forehead, he was burning up. He knew that his temperature was way too high for the norm. He decided to check the temperature of Bobby’s neck, but it stayed the same.  
Dante sighed. He went to their bathroom with a clean face towel and ran it under cold water. He wrung it out and brought it back to Bobby. He kneeled down on the side of his bed and folded the towel to fit his forehead. He slowly set it down on his forehead to avoid interrupting his sleep, but failed.  
Bobby flinched and hissed when the cold, damp towel touched his skin.   
“I’m sorry,” whispered Dante, guilty.  
Bobby blinked a few times. “Dante?”  
“Go back to sleep,” he hushed. “You’re not well”  
“Wh- wait-” he muttered worriedly- “What time is it?”  
He tried to sit up, but Dante pushed him back down.  
“No,” he said. “You have to rest.”  
“But, Dante,” he whined. “I have training today coach’ll get-”  
“Don’t worry about that now,” he shook his head. “I’ll tell her you had to skip for today.”  
“Oh.” And like that, Bobby went back to sleep.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dante couldn’t stop thinking about Bobby that day. He was too worried. I should’ve taken him to the nurse, he thought.  
When he went back to their dorm, he was surprised to see Bobby, all healthy again.  
“How was-”  
Bobby ran to Dante and hugged his waist. “Thank you!”   
Dante was taken aback because of the sudden hug, but decided to hug Bobby anyways. “I’m just glad you’re back to normal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I really hope you liked this one! Though it's short, I exerted a lot of effort in this--like I do with all of my works.  
> Anyways, you can find me on Tumblr and Twitter under the same name...  
> Also, I wanna start writing originals too so if you wanna read those, go and follow me there.  
> Hehehe~  
> Anyways, thanks for reading this! Stay healthy and h y d r a t e d!!!


End file.
